


The Best Medicine is Snuggles

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: You is sick. Chika wants to take care of her. And so…they end up snuggling in bed.





	The Best Medicine is Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> **Writer mum said “Get off Tumblr. You should be writing” and I’m a good kid, so I did. XD **
> 
> **This story is dedicated to chika-chan <3 **
> 
> **May you enjoy~ **

It didn’t take a genius to know that You was sick. It only took a Chika to notice those well-hidden signs as You did her best to put up a strong front. But try as she might, the moment concerned scarlet eyes was locked on the swimmer with an unusually pale complexion, her secret was exposed.

“You-chan.” Chika gave the ash-brunette a chance.

“Mm?” You turns to the orangehead with a chirpy grin.

_Nice try, but…_

Chika jumps in front of her best friend, lifts her hands high into a salute and big smile as she shouts “Full speed ahead~!” and through it all, her eyes never left You as she watched You lagged to respond.

“…Yousoro!” You takes a few seconds too long to return with her catchphrase and lift a shaky hand up to her forehead in a salute.

_I knew it._

Chika sighs, grabs You’s hand, ignoring the surprised yelp from You and presses their foreheads together before You could even complain.

“Chi-Chika-chan?”

_Still trying to hide it? You sure are stubborn._

Chika pouts with purpose as she made her expression to be stern. “You’re sick.”

You blinks a multitude of guilty times, unable to look her best friend in the eye now. “I-I’m…I’m not..?”

Chika sighs exaggeratedly louder, seeing You flinch at the sound; she knew You never liked hearing upset sounds from her. She also knew that You is really bad at keeping things from her. “So, what are you.”

It wasn’t even a question now. You lowered her head as she confessed. “I’m sick…”

Chika smiles. “Good. Now let’s go home and get you nursed!”

You’s cheeks flushed red. “You don’t have to follow me home…I can get back myself-”

Chika raises both eyebrows at You who sniffled twice too many times in less than a minute; letting Chika know that You was coming down with a cold, if not already. And that state caused You to say something ridiculous.

_Part of me wants to think this is cute. But You-chan is always trying to be tough. And I much rather she relies on me more! Muuuu! _

Chika holds You’s hand tighter and pulls her along.

“Chika-chan…”

“We live in the same house, dummy…” Chika looks to the side, hoping You can’t see her own blushing face.

_We live in the same house…Don’t forget that. Sheesh. _

It was only after two minutes of walking before You goes, “Oh…” Sniffles loudly before turning her head away with a cough and then turns back to smile sheepishly. “Sorry…”

Chika shakes her head. “Don’t say sorry. Sneeze when you need to. Cough when you have to. And let me hear and see all of them. Cos I’m _your _nurse!”

You smiles then covers her mouth as she coughs again. “And my doctor?“And your doctor!” Chika beams and squeezes their still connected hands.

* * *

Now back home in their shared apartment, Chika ushers You into the shower and helps You dry her hair when done.

_You-chan is kind of like an obedient puppy with her hair ruffled like that and not complaining…_

Chika moves the towel lower to clean the back of You’s ears, thinking of how much the ash-brunette reminds her of a dog and wanting to pet You more.

You’s cough breaks Chika out of her distracted thoughts but before the orangehead could go back into worry mode, You places her hands on Chika’s. “Chika-chan…”

“Mm?” Chika brings the towel over You’s hair once more before waiting for her girlfriend to continue.

_Could she tell I was thinking of her as a cute dog?_

“You can go do whatever you want now…” You takes the towel from Chika to dry her hair herself.

“What?” Chika doesn’t leave the room as she couldn’t tell what You meant by that. She was her nurse! And doctor!

You turns back around. “It’s just afternoon…You should go do what you normally would do. Spend the day normally…” You sneezes and groans a little from feeling weak. “Mm…And anyways, Chika-chan being healthy and energetic as per normal will help me feel better.”

You climbs onto the bed and sits there to make a point. “So go. I’ll be resting up now.”

Chika makes a face; thinking, contemplating, worrying, and finding the ash-brunette adorable for still thinking of her first when she’s the one that’s sick. “Alright. Call me if you need anything.”

You returns a smile as she lifts her hand up to make a fake phone over her ears. “I’ll ring the emergency contact.”

Chika laughs and mimics the phone finger to her ear. “And I’ll pick up before three rings.” The orangehead winks in exaggeration causing You to laugh.

That laugh, however, becomes a coughing fit and Chika hurries over to pat You’s back. “Hey…Sorry, are you alright.”

In between coughs, You shakes her head and waves her hand to kind of let Chika know she’s alright. “Ah…I’m alright. I’m okay.” You coughs a little more and furrows her eyebrows, not wanting to worry Chika more than she already is doing. “Go outside. Don’t want ya catching my cold…”

You pulls the covers over herself, lies down and points to the door.

Chika rolls her eyes at her girlfriend’s adamant behaviour. “Aye, aye.”

_If you weren’t sick, I’d sit on you. _

Chika pouts at the head of ash-grey before exiting the room.

* * *

Chika ponders to herself what she would be doing if it was a normal day while sitting on the couch. “Hmm…Usually, I’d…”

Scarlet eyes scanned the house, pass the dining table, in the kitchen, the living room walls…and onto some photos, they put up of the two of them. “…Hang out with You-chan. Mess around with You-chan. Joke with You-chan…”

_Everything has to do with You-chan._

Chika drops her head on the sofa’s headrest and blows at her hair. “This is boring.”

_I mean…Even if I did my own thing, I feel like You-chan would be involved somehow. _

Chika grabs her phone off the table and then plops back down on the sofa. “I would text You-chan just to disturb her, no?”

The orangehead scrolls her messages and other social media messaging systems. A smile grows on her face as she reads through the antics You and her does almost daily. “She’s such a dork.”

_Hehe~ My dork though~ _

_“Chika…chan… Chika-chan…” _

Chika switches her phone screen off and looks to the room. “You-chan?”

The orangehead pokes her head in the room to see her girlfriend huddled under the blanket as she left her but this time, her hair seemed more all over the place and her face smooched in another pillow You was hugging tightly and murmuring her name into.

“Chika…chan…”

Chika feels her heart squeeze at the scene and her cheeks warming too.

She walks over to get a better look. Seeing You all vulnerable; face flushed, a clear sign that she was starting to get a fever, and nose very much red, and a rough breathing sound from the sore throat. But through it all…You would keep mumbling her name in her light slumber.

_If you want me…_

Chika climbs into bed, going under the covers.

_Don’t ask me to stay outside._

You opens her eyes to look blearily at who joined her. She sniffles and croakily speaks. “Chika…-chan…It’s not night yet-”

“It doesn’t have to be night for me to take care of you, You-chan.” Chika speaks relatively sternly before her gaze soften as You took in a big breath and tried to hold back a cough.

“But…”

“No buts.” Chika shuffles closer, grabbing the stand-in pillow-Chika away from a flushed face, stuffed nose You that whined pathetically but cutely at that.

_Ugh, it’s like I took a soft toy from a kid. I love her when she’s so sick too! _

Chika clears her throat for her slightly embarrassing thoughts. “You’ve got the real thing now.” The orangehead speaks gently as she wraps You in her arms, letting the ash-brunette’s face nestle in her chest. “Comfy?”

You hums and comments unthinkingly (possibly the fever’s doing). “Would be better...without the bra…”

_Eh?_

Chika blushes; not used to such a straightforward You about things like bras and panties when it isn’t about designs. Chika sits up without warning, leaving a pouting You to whine at the loss of warmth who goes silent when she sees Chika’s hands behind the orangehead’s back and her shirt was shifting from the front.

_I’m only doing this for you cos you’re sick…_

When You blinks again, she was presented with a sight of her girlfriend dangling a light orange bra in front of her eyes before dropping it over the bed.

_And maybe to get you blushing! _

You lifts a hand to rub her eyes, wondering if it’s a dream.

Chika chuckles; embarrassment and nervousness mixed in. “It’s real, silly. And…this is just for you. Just so you know…”

_Just for You-chan…_

Chika makes herself comfortable beside You again; her hands around You’s back, pulling her down with the cold girlfriend close. Purposefully resting the ash-brunette’s head in her chest again. “Better?”

You nods and relaxes in Chika’s embrace; warm and _soft_. “Chika-chan…”

“Mm…You-chan…” Chika closes her eyes, relaxing fully with You in her arms, listening to the swimmer’s breathing as she later drifts to sleepy land with You.

* * *

You wakes later to blush harder as she _knows _that Chika is braless and pretends to be asleep when Chika wakes after. Chika _knows _that You is feigning sleep since You was blushing so hard and in turn makes her extra blushy too.

_This is just for You-chan! _

_Stop blushing so hard it’s not that embarrassing! _

_You’re making me embarrassed too! _

“Chika-chan…” You speaks in blush language.

Chika grumbles and hugs You tighter. “What.”

“Th-Thank you?”

“Mmmmmmmmmmm.” Chika drags on as she really didn’t know what to say.

**Author's Note:**

> **When we can’t stop blushing…can we just keep snuggling? XD ahhh gosh, they are both so cute!**
> 
> **I’m guessing You and Chika falls back asleep again to avoid the blush-inducing situation. With all this extra sleep, You recovers and they are back to normal again. :3 **
> 
> **Normal in the sense of naturally flirting of course ;D **
> 
> **Leave a comment if you like! (Our two love birds are busy snuggling after all! Waking to your comments would make them smiley! :D) **
> 
> **See you next yousoro~! ^w^7**


End file.
